Married Bliss
by sillym3
Summary: “I’m done.” His wife called out as she slipped out of the room, a fluffy white robe wrapped around her body. Her hair was damp and her smile was brilliant.


**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to CBS and other entities. My first scientist crush;Gyro Gearloose,belongs to Disney. I don't earn any profit by developing this plot.

**A/N: **My first attempt on smut that wouldn't see any daylight without the help of a friend. A friend from across ocean whose latest smut was so awesome that it rendered me speechless;)

* * *

**== Married Bliss ==**

* * *

"Sara?" He called as he dropped the keys on the table. Curious at why she didn't greet him like she always did, he went straight to the living room, kicking his shoes aside.

She had probably fallen asleep while watching a DVD. He was coming home late again anyway.

The couch where she usually laid her lanky body was empty though and the TV was nothing but a lifeless box. Grissom glanced at the clock. Forty five minutes past twelve; she had never gone to bed before him. Not after they had gotten married. She always waited.

"Sara?" He called again. The kitchen was dark, a proof that she wasn't there either.

He climbed upstairs, peeking inside their shared office only to find a semi-dark unoccupied room with too many books in it.

There was some light coming from under their bedroom door and he smiled. She was waiting for him in bed. This always bode well.

"Sweetheart…" He opened the door with a grin but the only things in bed were their pillows.

His grin morphed into a frown.

It only took a millisecond for the frown to morph back into a grin. The shower in the bathroom was on. He could hear the sound of running water. _Oooh this is good, Sara's taking a midnight shower._

_Sara's long hair, dripping wet._

_Sara's long legs, also dripping wet._

There was no way he could associate Sara and a shower without getting aroused.

He tossed his jacket on the chair then took his shirt off hastily, leaving the blue garment on the floor. He didn't event bother to slip his belt out; he just unbuckled it and removed it along with his pants.

He felt like whistling, but decided to surprise his wife. With only his boxers on, he pushed the bathroom door open.

Or so he thought, because the door didn't budge.

He tried again with more force only to realize that the door was locked from inside.

The frown came back on.

"Sara?"

No answer.

"Sara, sweetheart?"

"Gil?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm showering."

_Of course you are. _"Can I come in?"

"I'm almost finished."

His shoulders slumped, so much for a midnight treat.

Sulking, he came back to bed, didn't even bother to pick up the clothes on the floor. He just laid there, arms crossed on his chest. He could wait.

Sara definitely needed to redefine her "almost finished". Grissom had time to finish an entire article on the latest software for tracking liquid evidence and she still hadn't come out yet.

"Sara?" He called again. Worry had replaced his otherwise dull mood. The water wasn't running anymore.

"I'm done." His wife called out as she slipped out of the room, a fluffy white robe wrapped around her body. Her hair was damp and her smile was brilliant.

Her smile, as it always did, set the room and him alive.

"Come here." Grissom patted the pillow beside him.

She obliged, approaching slowly, her hand teasingly playing with the sash of the robe.

He had to restraint himself from clapping his hands like a happy little boy.

She didn't get the chance to walk the rest of the distance. Grissom rose up and tugged her down onto the bed.

"You smell so good." He kissed her temple. "What took you so long? And why was the door locked?"

"I was… um… cleaning myself… and I think I probably locked the door absentmindedly."

That wasn't a very convincing answer and Grissom raised his eyebrow at it.

"Really?"

"Really." She snuggled to him.

"Okay." He looked down at her as she beamed up at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You were smiling," he pushed.

"Am I not allowed to smile at my husband?" she retorted, playfully pursing her lips wider.

He shook his head no and kissed the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head and their lips met.

He took it as a good sign and leaned closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue caressed her upper lip, seducing her mouth open. When she did, he groaned in pleasure.

Her tongue darted out and his tongue caressed it, savoring the lingering taste of their toothpaste in her warm mouth. Mint. Orange. Love.

He cupped her chin then, tilted her head up a little bit, giving him deeper access.

She sighed.

He moaned.

She pulled him closer but he leaned back.

"I need to take bath."

"I don't mind." She beamed again.

"I do. You smell like lavender and I smell like a bodyfarm."

She chuckled and beamed again and Grissom felt odd.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"Mmmm…No." She let go of her embrace and slipped under the comforter. "Go. Shower. Quickly."

He obeyed albeit cautiously, thinking that Sara had kept some kind of surprise in the bathroom.

There was nothing suspicious in the bathroom though. So he showered at the speed of light and came back to bed with a spring on his step.

He frowned again.

Sara was lying on the bed, her robe still on and she had her hands above her head. The main problem was she had zoned out. He could tell by the crease in her forehead that she was in deep thought.

He came to her side, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up to him, obviously startled. "That was a quick shower."

A smile crept up on his face. "Someone told me to make it quick. Want to tell me what were you thinking about?"

There was a definite pause between his question and her answer.

"It's nothing more important than this." She tugged the towel wrapped around him away, smiling to see how excited he was. "Gorgeous."

Grissom couldn't help but give her a smug smile. He dived under the comforter too. There would be time to coax whatever was bothering her. Right now he just wanted to do what he had wanted to do since he entered the bedroom.

"God." He hissed as his erection brushed against the smooth material of the comforter. He shifted closer to her, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Beautiful."

She kissed him with more fervor this time, hands on his back, feet rubbing his calves. He parted her robe open, one hand cupping her breast, the other caressing her thigh.

"I've missed you." She said between small kisses on his shoulder.

"Me too, the research…" He licked and bit her nipple lightly and she hissed.

"Don't…uh…talk about your research."

He smiled on her breast and trailed kisses down to her cleavage amazed by how, after all this time, she still shivered under his touch.

His lips found her right breast and he peppered its dark crown with kisses and scrapes of his teeth.

She moved her hands slowly up his arms, over his shoulders and down until she reached his ass.

He growled when she squeezed both his cheeks, rewarding her with a brush of a finger against her wet folds.

"Someone's ready." He smirked up at her, delving his finger inside.

She startled him by snaking her hands down to grip his arousal and massage it oh not so-gently.

He was ready to burst then and there. Her skillful, familiar fingers always worked wonders. The only way he could hold on was by kissing her belly button, licking the smooth skin of her stomach.

That was when it hit him. Fast.

"Sara?" He stopped abruptly and propped himself on his arms, looming over her.

"Gil… Baby." She had her eyes closed; tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?"Her eyes went wide.

"Are we having a baby?" The possibility struck him hard, causing his hard member to soften slightly.

"No. Ungh.. can we.." She looked up to him, still heaving from his previous ministration.

He rolled aside and looked into her eyes. "Really? I meant you staying in the bathroom for a long time, the whole beaming and thinking thing? Were you using a pregnancy test in there?"

She propped her head on one hand and smiled warily at him. "God. No. I'm not pregnant. Would you want me to be?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I know I've told you that I'm too old for that. But if you are with child, I'm okay with that. I won't be mad at you."

She frowned then chuckled. Then she laughed hard. "Gilbert Grissom, you're one of a kind, you know?" She moved to straddle him.

"You're not pregnant then." He pursed his lips confusedly, but his hands came to life of their own accord, running up and down her thighs.

"No. I'm not." She wriggled out of her robe and tossed it aside. "The bathroom thing, it's just… gah… let's just continue this." She licked his neck while rubbing herself on him.

"It's not good you know…oh oooh…to leave me curious like this."

"And it's not good to keep a woman waiting." She ground against him, making that impossibly perfect fit. "Make love to me already."

He obeyed, trying his best to please her and succeeding twice.

And the rest of the night was history.

And he woke up to find no Sara on the bed.

He failed to relocate his boxers so he donned her robe and went downstairs.

She was brewing coffee, clad only in his blue shirt.

"Morning." He snaked his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him.

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Morning to you too Gyro Gearloose."

"Gyro…Isn't that Donald Duck's forgetful friend?"

Her grin made him think. "What did I forget?"

She sat at the dining table, propping her chin on her hand and grinning manically.

He narrowed his eyes in deep thought, glanced to the left and to the right. Then he saw a calendar on the refrigerator door. "What day is it?"

She quirked an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Yesterday is the 25th, so today is…" He calculated.

He inspected the calendar closely and hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Don't hurt yourself dear. It's just an anniversary."

"Oh my God sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He came kneeling in front of her and held her hands in his, pleaded his case. "You know the research has been…"

Her eyebrows rose up higher.

"Right. Don't blame the research. I'm sorry. It's totally my fault. I will.. I am…. Let me make it up to you."

"You did more than make it up to me last night Gil, besides we still have the rest of the day." She chuckled; a panicky Grissom wasn't her everyday treat.

"Right. Right. We can still have dinner. I'll make a reservation. Italian? French? That new Asian joint? What about a present? What would you like as an anniversary present?" He moved to the phone while flipping the address book open. "How about we go to the jewelry store and I'll buy you anything you want?"

She came to him, hugging him from behind. "Relax Gil. I'm not mad."

"Really?"

In response, she planted a kiss on his nape. He turned around to find his wife, looking up gleefully at him. He pulled her into his embrace, murmuring words of regret in her ear.

After a while, he held her at arms length. "Is this why you seemed so odd last night?"

She laughed and hugged him again, her laugher vibrating against his chest. "Yeah." She could not tell how upset yet amused she had been last night.

"I took time cleaning and preparing myself only to find my husband had forgotten about our first wedding anniversary. I even have this new lingerie that, after deep thought, I decided not to model for my forgetful Gyro." She pinched his nose and laughed again.

Grissom could only moan at his loss.

"Unless he remembers what he did last night and repeats the same performance tonight."

**END**

* * *

So? How did I do?


End file.
